


Limbo

by HoneyBearWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Motives (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: They all awoke at this place and after finding ou what they all were a part of, the resident Bear of Despair is there to stir things up.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> enjoy this. Do it. 
> 
> \- Bear

With a sense of deja-vu Kaede opened her eyes. It felt like she had felt something similar not long ago. But when she tried to remember, nothing came to mind. Who was she with the last time, when she woke up in a similar situation? 

Shuichi. Ultimate Detective. 

Kaede looked around the room she woke up in. Like last time the room had a vague classroom-feeling to it. She was thankful to not getting awake in a locker this time though. The desk Kaede had apparently decided was a good place to sleep at, was in the last row of the seats. A blackboard was hung up on the wall in front of her. 

As she looked to her right, Kaede nearly jumped out of her skin. Another person was there. A boy, about her age, with slightly unruly brown hair and a green sweater. 

Without warning a wave of memories flooded her brain. Waking up. Meeting the others. The start of the Killing Game. The first blood perk. The time limit. The moving bookcase. 

Kaede scrambled away from the desk. In her panic her chair fell over with a loud noise, startling the other person in the room with her. 

With wide brown eyes he started at Kaede. Who in turn stared back, fear clinging to her bones. She didn’t really trust him. 

After a while of silence the boy awkwardly waved his hand. 

“Um… Hello? My name is Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you?” Naegi sounded very unsure of himself, but to the immense relief of Kaede not threatening. Snapping out of her panic she also introduced herself: “Mine name is Kaede Akamatsu. Sorry I woke you up just now.”

Naegi waved his hand as a way to tell her not to worry about that. Though he had a different thing he himself was worried about: “Do you have any idea where we are or how we got her? I am not familiar with this place and it’s worrying me. Especially after the Kill- after what I remember from before.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Did you just say Killing? As in ‘Killing Game’?”

“How do **you** know about the Killing Game?”

“I’ve been… forced to play one.”

At this reveal Naegi looked shocked. He opened his mouth, definitely trying to say something about that, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Ummm… excuse me? Is there somebody in there? I think… I’m a little lost…” the voice faded out a little towards the end, but Naegi clearly recognized it, as he stood up and rushed to open the door.

A small girl stood in the frame. Her hands nervously playing with the bow of her outfit. Her looks awoke the urge to protect her in Kade. The girl introduced herself: “My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. I-I am the Ultimate Programmer.”

Kaede’s eyes lit up at her introduction. 

“I’m an Ultimate too! Ah, my name is Kade Akamatsu and I am known as the Ultimate Pianist.”

Naegi added something to his introduction from earlier: “I guess this is the right moment to add that I am an Ultimate. My Ultimate is the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“Ultimate… Lucky Student?”

Naegi rubbed his neck. “Well, you see… basically I am an average student, but got into _Hope Peak’s Academy_ due to the lottery.”

Confused Kaede looked at him. What was he talking about?

“Naegi, what is the Hope Peak’s academy you’re talking about?”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> sorry the prologue is so short. The chapters are gonna get longer. 
> 
> \- Bear


End file.
